


Roark

by ManniTouh



Category: The Fountainhead - Ayn Rand
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManniTouh/pseuds/ManniTouh





	Roark

  
  



End file.
